Desde la oscuridad
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Brandon Meade decide utilizar la magia negra en su interior para arreglar sus problemas y los de su padre, sin embargo las cosas se salen de control y termina poniendo al circulo en peligro. Aviso de contenido: Spanking, castigo corporal
1. Chapter 1

**Desde La Oscuridad**

"**Cuando crees que las cosas no pueden empeorar mas…. A veces no lo hacen, simplemente mejoran"- J.W.S**

Paso algún tiempo desde que Brandon Meade salió del hospital y se entero de la verdad acerca de los actos de su padre, pronto descubrió que la sangre que su novia Cassie Blake le había donado para curarse también le había dado una parte del poder oscuro de la chica, el permaneció callado respecto a ese hecho mientras pensaba en una forma de ayudar a su padre a regresar al buen camino, en cuanto a la relación con Charles las cosas se tornaban bien la mayoría del tiempo pero había veces en las que Brandon se sentía inseguro por vivir con un asesino y trataba de evitar hablar siquiera con su padre.

Ahora el baile de recaudación de fondos para el pueblo esta en marcha y es la oportunidad que Brandon había estado esperando para regresar a su vida normal con el circulo secreto con quien no había estado mucho en los últimos días por su tratamiento medico.

Ahora mismo Brandon esta en su cuarto escuchando música, cuando su padre entra y lo cuestiona..."Brandon, ¿preparaste tu traje para esta noche?"

"Si papá, esta en el armario"

" ¿El discurso de agradecimiento que vas a dar?"

"Me lo se completamente"

"Muy bien, esta noche es importante para todos"

" ¿Por que? ¿Acaso vas a matar a alguien más? O ¿vas a recuperar tus malditos poderes?" le pregunto con ironía, Charles no sabia que contestar, nuevamente se sentía el peor padre del mundo, frunció el seño y se sentó junto a Brandon,

"Hijo, no me gusta el tono que estas usando conmigo últimamente"

" ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué finja que no se nada de tus asesinatos? Y que pretenda que sigues siendo mi papá"

"Sigo siendo tu padre"

"No¡ eso no es cierto, mi papá nunca hubiera hecho cosas tan feas¡"

"Brandy ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?"

"No lo se papá, tal vez debes dejar que yo maneje las cosas de aquí en adelante"

" ¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"A que yo debo hacer lo necesario para que pueda confiar en ti otra vez"

"Brandon, no me gusta la forma en que estas diciendo eso… no quiero que te metas en mas problemas por mi culpa" dijo Charles, Brandon asintió con la cabeza y entonces su padre salió del cuarto.

Esa noche Brandon se vistió lo más elegante que pudo y paso por Cassie a su casa, la chica traía puesto un vestido rojo y se veía hermosa.

"Cassie… te ves hermosa"

"Gracias amor… ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto besándolo, Brandon sonrió

"Muy bien, el doctor me quito los puntos de la herida y ya no estoy tomando pastillas"

"Genial" le respondo la chica entonces volvieron a besarse.

Mientras tanto el baile de recaudación Charles estaba en una cita fingida con Dawn, ambos eran los anfitriones de dicho evento y tenían que fingir.

" ¿Dónde esta tu hijo? Se supone que llegaría temprano para dar el discurso"

"Brandon fue a traer a Cassie Blake, tranquila Dawn el va a llegar"

"Eso espero" murmuro Dawn, unos minutos después la pareja de jóvenes llego al lugar, Charles corrió hacia ellos.

"Brandon, es hora de decir tu discursó" le dijo Charles, Brandon puso los ojos y dejo un momento a Cassie para ir dar las palabras, tomo una copa y la golpeo con una cuchara levemente trayendo la atención de todos.

"Damas y caballeros, buenas noches… Soy Brandon Meade y quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí…. Mi padre Charles Meade y la… (Desgraciada- pensó el chico) Señora Dawn Chamberlain han hecho una gran labor este año, el dar un poco de lo que tenemos para causas como la caridad es algo maravilloso, nos da la capacidad de ser mejore3s seres humanos día con día… Por favor disfruten el resto de su noche" dijo Brandon, entonces la gente le aplaudió y el pudo regresar con Cassie, la abuela de la chica los miraba con dulzura mientras bailaban y Charles y Dawn se acercaron a ella.

"Jane, ¿Cómo estas?" le preguntó Dawn

"Muy bien gracias…. Solo miro bailar a Amelia"

"Querrás decir a Cassie" le dijo Charles, Jane lo miro extrañada y se lajeo, Dawn y Charles se miraron doblemente confundidos,

" ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" le pregunto Dawn

"Nada, solo fue un hechizo para que olvidara que había descubierto el cuerpo de Henry Chamberlain en la casa del lago"

"Pues no funciono bien Charles y si algo malo le pasa a Jane será por tu irresponsabilidad" le dijo Dawn y entonces los2 se separaron para saludar a los invitados, mientras tanto Brandon había ido al baño y fue justo ahí donde se cruzo con Faye.

" ¿Faye? Pensé que no vendrías"

"No iba a hacerlo pero surgió algo ¿Has visto a Jake?"

"No... No lo e visto ¿Pero pasa algo?"

"No es solo una corazonada, veras desde que Cassie y Jake se besaron el otro día…"

"Espera ¿Cassie y Jake se besaron?"

"Si, cuando estabas en el hospital fuimos a casa de mi abuelo en el lago y no había luz y bueno ellos 2 se besaron, ¿Por qué te interesa?" le pregunto, pero al ver la cara de enojo, frustración y tristeza del niño, Faye comprendió todo y empezó a reírse.

"Espera, tu y Cassie… están juntos jajaja y ella beso a Jake jajaja"

"Cállate Faye"

" ¿Sabes Brandon? Si yo fuera tu cuidaría mas de ella" le dijo señalándole a Cassie quien estaba saliendo del lugar con Jake, Brandon iba a correr hacia ellos pero Faye lo detuvo.

"Espera, tenemos que hablar de algo mas"

" ¿Qué quieres?"

"Brandon, Adam y yo no confiamos en Jake, pensamos que esta tramando algo"

" ¿Qué cosa?"

"No lo sabemos, estamos siguiéndolo pero ahora que lo pienso tu novia, podría ayudarnos a descubrirlo mas rápido, debes dejar que se vaya con el"

" ¿Qué?" pregunto Brandon y en ese segundo Adam llego corriendo muy agitado

"Faye… Jake es un cazador de brujas, acabo de verlo con el tipo que quiso matarnos el otro día"

"Hay dios, Cassie se fue con el… debemos alcanzarlos" dijo Brandon y entonces los 3 salieron corriendo tras de Jake y unas calles después lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, Brandon corrió y lo golpeo en el rostro, para después levantarlo del cuello de su camisa.

" ¿Dónde esta Cassie? Maldito mentiroso¡"

"Los cazadores me golpearon y se la llevaron"

"Tu eres uno de ellos¡" le grito Adam, Jake lo miro asustado al ver que lo habían descubierto, le quito a Brandon las manos de su chaqueta y lo golpeo también.

"Si lo soy, pero yo no quería que esto pasara¡"

"Mentiroso¡" grito Brandon y entonces derribo a Jake en el suelo y comenzaron a pelearse a golpes, hasta que Adam los separo.

"Cálmense¡ debemos encontrar a Cassie"

"Yo se donde esta" dijo Jake, Faye lo miro seriamente.

"Esta diciendo la verdad, lo conozco y se que sabe donde esta Cassie"

"Entonces llévanos" le dijo Brandon entre dientes pues no le hacia mucha gracia trabajar con Jake, pero no había otra opción.

Adam llamo al resto del circulo por ayuda y se reunieron en el muelle donde según Jake los cazadores planeaban llevarse a Cassie en un barco, el cual pudieron ver desde el otro extremo del muelle.

" ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunto Faye

"Ustedes distráiganlos, yo iré por Cassie"

"No yo iré" le dijo Brandon muy seguro de si mismo, el circulo lo miro y acepto su plan, entonces Jake y los otros encendieron fuego con magia en la cubierta del barco, atrayendo a las cazadores hacia ellos, mientras tanto Brandon corrió al barco y saco cargando a Cassie pues estaba desorientada y no podía caminar, pero al llegar a la cubierta del barco uno de los cazadores lo golpeo y lo derribo junto con Cassie quien logro ponerse de pie, pues el cazador le puso un cuchillo a Brandon en la garganta.

"Aléjate de nosotros"

" ¿O que niñita?, este barco es de madera y sus poderes no funcionan en ella"

" ¿A si? ¿Quieres probarme? La ultima vez mate a uno de tus hombres" le dijo Cassie, entonces se concentro en el cuchillo y logro lanzarlo al otro lado del barco, en eso Jake salto detrás del cazador y lo golpeo, liberando a si a Brandon de su control.

"Largo de aquí¡" les grito y entonces los 2 salieron corriendo del barco para reunirse con el resto del circulo en el muelle, dejando a Jake con los cazadores.

" ¿Que has hecho?" le pregunto un cazador

"Cassie, es buena ella puede combatir el poder oscuro de su interior"

"Eres un estúpido, Cassie Blake no es la única con poderes oscuros en ese circulo" le dijo el cazador, Jake volteo a mirar la orilla del muelle, donde el circulo completo lo veía marcharse en el barco con los cazadores.

Después de eso los chicos regresaron a sus casas, Brandon llevo a Cassie a la suya y antes de que ella entrara trato de besarlo pero el se aparto.

" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto la chica

"¿Es cierto que tu y Jake se besaron?" le pregunto Brandon, Cassie suspiro tratando de armar palabra, pero no podía hasta que bajo la mirada.

"Si" murmuro ella, Brandon se paso una mano por la cara y la miro a los ojos

" ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"

"Brandon, fue solo un destupido juego… no tiene importancia"

"Cassie no me engañes, ni te engañes a ti misma yo e notado como lo miras"

"Brandon, yo…"

"No digas nada mas, l mejor es que tu y yo nos demos un tiempo… buenas noches Cassie" le dijo el chico alejándose de la casa y dejándola llorando afuera de su casa.

Brandon siguió caminando hacia su casa, con lágrimas en los ojos, su corazón estaba roto, su vida era un asco y se sentía tan mal que no sabia que hacer, cuando llego a casa su padre lo estaba esperando y al verlo entrar todo sucio (por la pelea con Jake) y llorando, frunció el seño.

"¿Qué te paso Brandon?" le pregunto, el niño no respondió nada y siguió caminando, hasta que Charles lo detuvo en las escaleras.

"Te pregunte ¿Qué te paso?"

"Déjame en paz, maldito asesino¡" le grito Brandon, entonces Charles se adelanto en la escalera y sin soltarlo lo llevo a su cuarto.

"Brandon ya estoy cansado de que me faltes al respeto cada que quieres"

"Eres un asesino¡ te lo mereces¡"

"Soy tu padre y merezco respeto" le dijo Charles y entonces se sentó en la cama y lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Hay… déjame asesino, déjame¡"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Es papá…Brandon" le dijo y entonces le bajo el pantalón y los bóxers.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Haya hecho lo que haya hecho, vas a respetarme¡"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

Charles le siguió pegando a su hijo por unos minutos más, hasta que Brandon comenzó a llorar mucho mas fuerte que antes y dejo salir sus sentimientos.

"Lo siento papá, quise decir eso¡ solo que no que hacer, mi vida es una basura" le grito el niño, entonces Charles paro la paliza y lo acomodo sobre su regazo, para abrazarlo.

"Claro que no mi niño, tu vida es especial… tienes magia dentro de ti"

"Pero no pude evitar que hicieras cosas malas ni que Cassie se enamorara de Jake" le dijo aferrándose a s camisa, a Charles se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Uhs ush tranquilo mi bebe, todo va a estar bien… todo va estar bien, yo voy a cuidarte siempre hijo, me tienes a mi" le decía mientras lo mecía, minutos mas tarde el niño logro calmarse y Charles lo dejo levantarse.

"Ponte la pijama hijo, debes dormir un poco… ahora regreso" le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo del cuarto, Brandon se cambio y justo antes de acostarse prendió su computadora para mandarle un e-mail a la única persona que siempre lo hacia sentirse mejor.

"_Abuela Kate, te necesito mucho…acabo de salir del hospital, rompí con mi novia y tengo problemas con papá… necesito hablar contigo por favor"_

Kate Meade se encontraba frente a la computadora cuando recibió este mensaje, el cual leyó cuidadosamente y luego corrió a su armario a hacer su maleta.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Brandon desayunaba a solas en la cocina, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta, corrió a abrir y descubrió que era su abuela.

"Abuela Kate!"

"Mi precioso Brandon" le dijo la mujer y entonces se abrazaron, Brandon se veía muy feliz

" ¿Vas a quedarte?"

"Por unos días… ¿si me recibes?" le dijo y entonces pasaron a la casa

"Claro que Si"

" ¿Crees que a tu padre le importe? He sabido que esta muy ocupado con sus asuntos del trabajo y se que están teniendo problemas…."

"Estará bien, no creo que le importe…. Además esta saliendo con alguien"

" ¿Quién es la afortunada?"

"Dawn Chamberlain" respondió Brandon con desanimo

" ¿De verdad? Vaya es como estar en el instituto…. Pero siempre supe que ella sentía alguien por ella"

" ¿Por ella? ¿Por quien?" pregunto Charles quien iba bajando de la escalera, entonces abrazo a su madre en forma de saludo.

"La señora Chamberlain, le estaba contando a la abuela que llevan saliendo un tiempo y que creo que es genial que estés saliendo con alguien"

"O bueno, es genial estar nominado… especialmente por la estrella en tener novias" le dijo Charles con ironía.

"Bueno, tengo que prepárame para la escuela… los veo después… me alegra mucho que estés aquí" dijo Brandon, entonces beso a su abuela y luego a su padre y se fue a su cuarto.

"Brandon y su novia han roto" le dijo Kate a Charles, el se quedo extrañado

" ¿Lo hicieron?"

"Si, recibí un E-mail la otra noche, por eso estoy aquí para asegurarme de que este bien…. Además los chicos no le dicen estas cosas a sus padres Charles"

"Bueno, para eso te tiene a ti" respondió Charles y entonces se fue, confundido por que siempre había tenido una enorme comunicación con su hijo y ahora el no le tenia confianza.

Mas tarde Kate Meade fue a la oficina de Dawn Chamberlain para advertirle que sabia que estaba planeando algo, pues ella nunca antes había mirado a Charles y ahora estaba segura de que ella estaba utilizando a Charles para algo y que descubriría el por que.

Mientras tanto Brandon fue a la escuela y luego de eso a la vieja casa donde Adam estaba leyendo artículos de magia negra en internet.

" ¿Magia negra? Vaya gran investigación"

"Si, solo creí que debíamos saber mas de esto y lo hago por alguien mas"

" ¿Investigas magia negra para un amigo?... ¿Para Cassie?" le pregunto Brandon, Adam lo pensó pero le conto que ella tenia magia negra en su interior, en eso Cassie entro furiosa.

"Confié en ti" le dijo a Adam, el se levanto pidiendo disculpas pero Cassie estaba tan molesta que sin querer comenzó a asfixiarlo, por suerte Brandon intervino y Cassie se detuvo.

"Lo siento Adam, no quería hacerlo" le dijo Cassie y salió corriendo, Brandon detrás de ella.

"Espera Cassie!"

"Lo siento no quería que esto pasara"

"Lo se, pero debemos averiguar mas acerca de la magia oscura"

"Si, pero ahora estoy muy asustada para hacerlo"

" Mira se que tu abuela se fue del pueblo y que hayamos roto no significa que no podamos ser amigos, Cassie ¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa por unos dias?"

"No quiero causar molestias"

"No, no es ninguna molestia…. Cassie quiero ayudarte"

"Esta bien"

Mientras tanto Dawn llamo a Charles, ambos se reunieron en la costa del pueblo

" ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tu madre, fue a verme a mi oficina esta tarde"

"¿Para que?"

"Para amenazarme, Charles ella sabe algo…. Tenemos que eliminarla antes de que llame a los demás ancianos al pueblo."

"No…. No vamos a eliminar a mi madre, ya ha muerto suficiente gente Dawn"

"Charles es necesario…"

"Dije que no Dawn, yo manejare a mi madre, pero no vamos a matarla" le dijo Charles y regreso a su auto y se fue.

Esa noche Brandon y Cassie llegaron juntos a casa y se toparon con Kate en el pasillo.

"Abuela, ella es mi amiga Cassie Blake"

"Hola" murmuro la chica, Kate la miro por unos segundos.

" ¿La hija de Amelia?"

"Si… mucho gusto" le dijo…Kate la tomo de ambas manos.

"Siento mucho tu perdida, tu madre fue una mujer maravillosa e independiente"

"Bueno Cassie también lo es" le dijo Brandon, Cassie sonrió.

"Bienvenida Cassie" dijo Charles quien venia caminando por el pasillo.

"Hola señor Meade"

"Por que no te sientas en la mesa, mi madre ha hecho la cena y tiene muy buena pinta" le dijo Charles, Brandon ni lo miro solo tomo a Cassie y la condujo a la cocina.

"Suena genial, gracias" le dijo la chica, en eso al puerta sonó.

" ¿Esperamos a alguien mas?" pregunto Kate

"No" respondió Charles y abrió la puerta, era Dawn el se quedo sorprendido

"Dawn, que sorpresa"

"Hola cariño" respondió entrando a la casa y besándolo en la boca, Kate la miro furiosa pues era claro que eso era una provocación… "Pensé en unirme a la cena, ¿si no te molesta? Y he traído una botella de pino de Francia, dijiste que era el favorito de tu madre"

"Es muy amable de tu parte Dawn" dijo Kate con algo de ironía y camino hacia la cocina, seguida por Dawn y un Charles muy confundido, unos minutos después Kate sirvió la cena.

"Esto esta excelente madre" dijo Charles

"Si abuela, te luciste esta vez…. Tienes que enseñarme a cocinar algún día"

"Bueno, si eso quieres entonces lo hare…. Hey Cassie escuche que tu abuela enfermo ¿Cómo esta?"

"Bien, hable con ella en la tarde, tal vez regrese en unos días"

"El perder a Henry Chamberlain, nos afecto mucho a todos"

"Madre, no creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora"

"Bueno, ya no son niños Charles… merecen saber la verdad"

"Tiene razón" dijo Brandon, Charles lo miro enojado.

"Brandon, cariño ahora no" le dijo, entonces Dawn empezó a abrir y a servir el vino en las copas para todos.

"Por Henry" dijo levantando la copa, cuando Kate estaba por beber de ella, Charles se la quito rápidamente

" ¿Qué te pasa Charles?"

"Creo que vi un poco de corcho madre, no quiero que te arriesgues" respondió y tomo la copa y la botella y se fue a la cocina para vaciar todo el liquido por dl drenaje, Dawn se le unió a los pocos segundos.

" ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De verdad crees que estoy tratando de envenenar a tu madre?"

"Bueno considerando que hace un rato, sugeriste eliminarla… yo diría que si"

"Estoy aquí para vigilarla"

"Te dije que yo lo haría Dawn"

" ¿Puedes hacerlo?" le pregunto irónicamente y regreso a la mesa, Charles siguió tirando el liquido por el drenaje hasta que Brandon se le unió en la cocina.

"¿Papá sabias que ese vino cuesta mucho dinero?" le pregunto con ironía, Charles comenzó a balbucear tratando de darle una explicación pero Brandon se río de el.

"Tranquilo, se por que lo haces, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué tenia que venir tu estúpida novia a nuestra cena?" le pregunto Brandon, Charles se paro frente a el con los brazos cruzados.

"No hables de esa forma"

"Papá, esa maldita bruja te esta utilizando como a pinocho!"

"Baja la voz, ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso, tenemos visitas" le dijo Charles y salió de la cocina, dejando a Brandon molesto.

Esa noche Brandon le preparo otra cama a Cassie en su cuarto y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos a los pocos minutos, cerca de las 3 A.M. Cassie se despertó pues se sentía muy ansiosa en su interior, bajo a la cocina a tomar jugo y se topo con Kate.

"Si no puedes dormir, deberías tomar leche" le dijo, ella solo sonrió y se sentó en una silla.

"Tienes problemas…. Tienes magia negra Cassie Blake" le dijo, Cassie la miro muy asustada

" ¿Puedes sentirlo?"

"Por supuesto… tienes sangre oscura en tu interior, la misma sangre que tenia tu padre"

" ¿Sabes sobre el?"

"Si, se que el tenia el mismo potencial oscuro para la maldad, la gente que lo conocía decía que la maldad se lo llevo poco a poco"

"Yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie ¿Puedo detenerlo?"

"Podemos sacarlo de ti, antes de que te consuma… conozco un ritual"

"Por favor, ayúdame… hare lo que sea, solo no quiero herir a nadie mas"

"Esta bien, mañana podemos hacerlo" le dijo Kate, Cassie subió de regreso a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Cassie, rápidamente le conto a Brandon lo ocurrido, el chico se preocupo mucho pues el también tenia magia oscura y si su abuela lo descubría, podría arruinar sus planes

" ¿Sabe algo sobre mi?"

"No, no creo… ella no menciono nada sobre el circulo" entonces siguieron platicando por unos minutos mas, Brandon le dijo a Cassie que confiara en su abuela pues ella podría ayudar.

Más tarde Kate y Cassie salieron de juntas de la casa.

Minutos después Charles fue a la habitación de su hijo para ver que hacia, el niño estaba jugando con su computadora pero cuando vio a su padre la apago.

" ¿Qué quieres?" le pregunto

" ¿Pensé que habíamos hablado sobre el respeto?"

"Si y yo pensé que habíamos hablado sobre la honestidad papá"

"Brandon, no puedes estar molesto conmigo por que Dawn vino a la cena"

"No es por eso, papá esa bruja te esta manipulando!"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Claro que si, lo note ayer…. Papá no soy idiota ustedes 2 no están saliendo, solo me dijiste eso para que no sospechara, pero ahora me queda claro que ella te esta usando para obtener algo"

" ¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy?"

" ¿De verdad quieres que te responda?" le pregunto Brandon con ironía, Charles lo tomo de la oreja, lo levanto de la cama y lo inclino un poco.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Basta ya! Estoy cansado de esta actitud" le dijo y sin soltarlo, se sentó en la cama y lo puso sobre sus rodillas…

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Nadie me esta utilizando, yo hago lo quiero cuando quiero"

"No es cierto!"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Tomo mis propias decisiones hijo y mientras no lo entiendas tendremos que hacer esto del diario" le dijo y entonces le bajo el pantalón.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Papá, para! Para!"

"No! Hasta que te disculpes!"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Ok…ok… lo siento… lo siento…. No quise llamarte tonto…ni idiota, yo solo quería hacerte ver la verdad"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"No quiero que me sigas hablando de la forma en que lo haces, sabes que nunca he usado nada mas que el cepillo y mano para pegarte pero si vuelves a hacerlo vas a conocer mi cinturón"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Ok… Ok lo prometo nunca mas!" le dijo Brandon, Charles lo puso en pie y Brandon se seco las pocas lagrimas que la habían salido, Charles se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente, luego salió del cuarto.

Unos minutos mas tarde Brandon seguía con la idea de que su abuela sabia algo mas sobre el a si que corrió a su habitación para revisar si había algún indicio de que ella supiera algo mas, entonces descubrió en su maleta un montón de cosas de magia negra ahí y volvió a salir corriendo a buscar a Adam, al parecer Cassie estaba en peligro.

Las sospechas de Brandon no eran equivocadas, Kate Meade había tratado de matar a Cassie enterrándola viva, sin embargo ella utilizo sus poderes y logro escapar, Cassie causo una explosión gigantesca de tierra que hizo posible que Brandon y Adam la encontraran.

" ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Brandon, ella miraba la tierra como una loca.

"No lo se" murmuro la chica. Mientras tanto Kate Meade había regresado a casa, se puso a hacer su maleta lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando estaba por salir de ahí, Charles la detuvo.

" ¿Qué pasa madre?"

"Me tengo que ir…. Trate de matar a Cassie Blake esta noche y no funciono, su magia es mucho mas fuerte que la mía"

" ¿Madre que has hecho? Cassie es solo una niña"

"Es la hija de John Blackwell, tenia que probar su magia para ayudar a tu hijo Charles"

" ¿Qué tiene que ver Brandon con todo esto?"

" Se que estas involucrado en la muerte de Henry Chamberlain y en la enfermedad de Jane, hijo la magia deja huella y yo conozco la tuya desde que empezaste a practicar y ahora conozco la nueva huella mágica de tu hijo y créeme es mayor a lo que puedas imaginar"

"Yo no tengo poderes, tu me los quitaste ¿recuerdas?"

"No me faltes al respeto, no soy una idiota Charles…. Hijo debes poner mas atención en lo que esta pasando con Brandon, si no quieres perderlo también" le dijo Kate y entonces salió rápidamente de la casa. Mas tarde Cassie regreso con Brandon a su casa, después de darse un baño regreso al cuarto de Brandon, aun estaba muy afectada.

"Lo siento tanto Cassie, yo fui quien te dijo que podías confiar en mi abuela y mira lo que paso, lo lamento pero realmente me alegra que se haya ido"

"Esta bien, en el fondo ella quería ayudarme…. Y es gracias a ella que me he dado cuenta de mi verdadero poder" le dijo Cassie, Brandon comenzó a balbucear.

" ¿Qué tan poderosa eres?" le pregunto, Cassie no respondió nada, solo volteo a mirar a la ventana pensado en Jake y minutos después el estaba ahí abajo, observándola desde la calle.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron un par de días, el baile de Ficer/Ice se llevo acabo en la escuela todo estaba perfecto hasta que Faye trato de usar un hechizo para quitarle sus poderes a Cassie, pero este termino quitándole los poderes al resto del circulo y provocando un incendio en la escuela, por suerte todos lograron salir con vida y Faye se retracto regresándole a si los poderes al circulo.

Brandon tuvo que fingir verse afectado por el hechizo pero en realidad ni el ni Cassie habían sido afectados por el hechizo.

Un día después de eso Jake regreso al pueblo para advertirle al circulo que los cazadores de brujas regresarían a matarlos y sobre todo que ellos habían matado a sus padres hace 16 años y que si ellos querían sobrevivir debían averiguar que fue exactamente lo que había pasado años atrás, Jake también revelo que el estaba ahí el día del incendio que mato a todos su padres y que si hacían un hechizo Cassie podría entrar a su mente y descubrir la verdad.

Adam, Brandon y Diana se negaron completamente a eso pero Cassie acepto a hacerlo a si que fue con Jake al lugar del incendio para obtener las cenizas del barco que necesitaban.

Mientras tanto Brandon se topo cara a cara con Dawn Chamberlain en la cafetería.

"Hola Brandon ¿Cómo estas?"

"A hola Señora Chamberlain, podría estar mejor pero estoy bien"

" ¿Quieres un café? Yo invito" le dijo, Brandon estaba tentado a decirle que no, pero la primera regla del arte de la guerra es"conoce a tu enemigo" a si que acepto y se sentó con ella a tomarse el café.

" ¿Cómo esta tu padre? No he tenido mucho tiempo con el desde que tu abuela se fue"

"El esta bien, esta ocupado con su trabajo, pero dígame ¿Cómo es su relación?"

"Bueno… como te dije alguna vez, el es un hombre muy especial y estoy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado…. Como sea ¿Podrías decirle que quiero verlo?"

"No hace falta, puede decírselo usted" le dijo Brandon señalando la ventana, Charles iba caminando por la acera de afuera, a si que Brandon toco el cristal y Charles volteo a mirarlo, le sonrió y entro al café, menuda sorpresa se llevo al ver a Dawn sentada con el.

"Que sorpresa" les dijo, Brandon se levanto y le dio un beso pues no lo había visto en todo el día. "Hola papá, siéntate"

"No puedo cariño, tengo que…."

"Papá vamos, relájate" le dijo Brandon, Charles no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse

"Bueno tengo que dejarlos, llegare tarde a la escuela" les dijo Brandon y entonces se fue, Charles miro a Dawn con enojo.

"Nunca… nunca vuelvas a usar a mi hijo para acercarte a mi"

"No tuve opción, no contestas mis llamadas"

"Sera por que la ultima vez trataste de matar a mi madre"

"Eso fue un error Charles"

"Como sea me demostraste que eres capaz de todo, por ahora me quedare con el cristal y deja de molestarme a mi y a mi hijo" le dijo Charles y entonces se fue del bar.

Esa noche Cassie hizo la conexión con Jake y entro en su mente, logrando ver lo sucedido con los padres de los miembros del circulo, los cazadores los habían matado y un gran descubrimiento se hizo, el padre de Cassie estaba vivo y ella había encontrado un medallón que le pertenecía a el y que aparentemente podría ayudar a controlar la magia negra, ese asunto preocupo mucho a Brandon y decidió que era hora de acelerar su plan y terminar con el asunto de Dawn Chamberlain, mientras el estaba en su habitación buscando el hechizo perfecto para el plan, Charles toco la puerta y los distrajo.

"Pasa" le dijo, Charles entro a la habitación con un vaso de leche y lo dejo sobre el buro

"Te traje esto, supuse que tendrías sed"

"Gracias papá" le dijo Brandon, Charles sonrió y se sentó en la cama

"Deberías acostarte ya, es un poco tarde"

"Estaba haciendo tarea, es temprano todavía"

"Hijo duérmete ya, no te preocupes por tu tarea… mañana tenemos un cumpleaños que celebrar ¿no recuerdas?" le pregunto, entonces Brandon capto que mañana era su cumpleaños, había estado tan ocupado con las cosas de la magia y la escuela que no lo había recordado,

"Tienes razón, mañana es mi cumpleaños… dios como pude olvidarlo"

"Tranquilo, yo no lo olvide, ni tus amigos a si que mañana será un día especial" le dijo Charles, Brandon asintió con la cabeza y minutos después se quedo dormido.

Casi a las 2 A.M. Charles recibió un mensaje de Ethan Conant (el papá de Adam) quien lo amenazaba con exponer su secreto mágico si no iba a verlo, Charles salió rápidamente hacia el Bathouse y cuando llego recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cayo al suelo y el cristal mágico salió volando de su bolsa, Ethan lo recogió del suelo y pronuncio unas palabras provocando que Charles comenzara a ahogarse, como una vez el mismo Charles le había hecho a el.

" ¿Recuerdas como se siente ahora? Charles como pudiste dañar a Dawn" le dijo Ethan y siguió presionando a Charles con magia, luego le pego fuertemente una y otra vez, hasta que Charles logro ponerse de pie.

"Es suficiente Ethan…. No te das cuenta, yo no le hice nada, ella te esta manipulando para obtener ese cristal, no seas idiota" le dijo secándose la sangre de la boca, Ethan guardo el cristal mágico en su bolsa.

"Lárgate!" le dijo Ethan, entonces Charles salió enojado del bar y regreso a casa. A la mañana siguiente Brandon fue despertó por una fuerte sacudida de su padre, cuando abrió los ojos había un pequeño pastel con velas frente a su cara, Charles le cantaba la canción de los cumpleaños, Brandon se sentó rápidamente y soplo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Feliz cumpleaños bebe" le dijo Charles mientras dejaba el pastel sobre el buro y lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

"Gracias papá" respondió Brandon y el besarle la mejillas a Charles noto un moretón en su cara, se separo rápidamente de su padre y le pregunto…

" ¿Qué te paso papá?"

"Oh…. Esto no es nada hijo, anoche tropecé en la escalera"

" ¿Seguro?"

"Si… si no te preocupes, es tu cumpleaños no quiero que te preocupes por nada ¿ok?"

"Ok" respondió Brandon y se levanto de la cama

"Muy bien, cuando termine la escuela tengo una sorpresa para ti"

" ¿Qué es?"

"Es sorpresa, pero te iras enterando en el transcurso del día, ahora cámbiate" le dijo dándole 2 palmaditas en el trasero.

"Auuu" dijo Brandon con algo de ironía.

Mas tarde Charles fue a confrontarse con Dawn Chamberlain en su casa.

"Mandaste a Ethan…. A ETHAN TRAS DE MI!" le grito Charles en la puerta, Dawn le dejo pasar a la casa… " ¿Quieres un café?"

"Sinceramente no se que pensar, solo vine a advertirte que esta fue la ultima vez que haces algo en mi contra, la próxima vez voy a responder como se debe ¿Te quedo claro?" le dijo Charles y salió de la casa inmediatamente dejando a Dawn sin palabras, mientras tanto

Brandon caminaba hacia la escuela y fue interceptado por una extraña mujer.

"Eres igual de apuesto que tu padre" le dijo, el la miro extrañado

"Gracias, veo que conoce a papá pero… ¿Quién es usted?"

"Me llamo Lucy, mira tu no me conoces pero esta mañana hable con Cassie Blake, los cazadores están en camino para terminar con ustedes y sobre todo con la magia negra de este pueblo, si estoy en lo correcto tu también tienes un poder oscuro dentro de ti"

"No se de lo que esta hablando… ¿Quién demonios es usted?"

"Soy una psíquica, Brandon… ellos vendrán por ti" le dijo tomándolo de la mano, Brandon pudo sentir las energías de ambos conectado en sus manos, inmediatamente separo su mano

"Supongamos que tienes razón ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

"Tu y Cassie vengan a mi casa esta tarde, ella ya tiene mi dirección… tal vez juntos podremos encontrar una solución"

"Pero ella no sabe que yo…"

"Tranquilo, no va a enterarse de nada" le dijo la mujer y entonces se fue, Brandon entro a la escuela y en su casillero había un enorme letrero que decía FELIZA CUMPLEAÑOS, rodeado por globos, la mayoría de su clase lo felicito, en especial Diana.

"Brandon, tu padre me pidió que esta tarde te reunieras con el en el Boathouse, es parte de nuestra sorpresa" le dijo con una sonrisa, el asintió con la cabeza y en eso Adam llego, dándole un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.

"Ya era hora de que cumplieras 17, por fin creciste!" le dijo irónicamente, pues Brandon era el mas pequeño del circulo y a veces era motivo de burla, esta vez no le molesto a si que también sonrió. Cuando las clases terminaron Brandon se topo a cara con Cassie, ella no lo felicito pues realmente ni siquiera sabia que era su cumpleaños, a Brandon no le importo mucho.

"Cassie esta tarde, conocí a una mujer llamada Lucy, me dijo que también hablo contigo y que quiere vernos a los 2 en su casa esta tarde, dijo que tenias su dirección"

"Lo se, de hecho iba para haya"

"Pues vamos" le dijo Brandon y minutos después ambos estaban en la pequeña casa de Lucy, tocaron y ella les abrió con miedo, los dejo pasar y se asomo para comprobar que nadie los viera.

"Lucy, he estado pensado acerca de los cazadores, cuando vi lo que paso hace 16 años con m padre, vi como el uso un medallón para ahuyentarlos, ¿crees que pueda servirnos?"

"Si… si el medallón podría hacerlo, pero esta perdido"

"No… no lo esta yo lo encontré hace unos días, pero no se como usarlo"

"Eso es por que debemos activarlo, el poder del circulo puede hacerlo, solo necesito encontrar el hechizo adecuado, ¿Por qué no me dan un tiempo y nos vemos esta noche en el muelle?"

"Si… si claro" le dijo Brandon y el y Cassie salieron de la casa, dejando a la mujer sola, unos minutos después de su partida la puerta volvió a sonar, la mujer salió a ver pensando que era Cassie pero una gran sorpresa se llevo al ver a Dawn parada ahí en la puerta.

"Hola Lucy!"

"Dawn ¿Cómo…. Como me encontraste?" le pregunto y entonces la mujer entro rápidamente a la casa, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas."Yo te marque, estúpida…"

" ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

" ¿Has oído de los cristales familiares? Bueno pues dabas tus habilidades psíquicas, necesito que los encuentres para mi"

"Ho No… Dawn yo no puedo hacer eso, los cristales…"

"No me importa, vas a buscar esos cristales o te juro que voy a asesinarte!" le dijo Dawn, Lucy se estremeció y en ese momento Brandon (quien había regresado a la casa por sus llaves) entro a la casa y logro escuchar la ultima oración, sin embargo fingió no hacerlo.

"Señora Chamberlain ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Brandon… querido…. Pues Lucy es una vieja amiga, solo pase a saludarla… como sea debo irme ya" dijo Dawn y salió de la casa, Brandon espero unos segundos para hablar.

"Escúchame bien Lucy, tu no puedes ayudarla a obtener esos cristales"

" ¿Tu la escuchaste? Brandon yo no tengo opción ella…"

"Va a matarte, no lo creo… si la matamos primero ella no podrá hacer mas daño del que ya hizo"

" ¿Matarla?"

"Si, podemos hacerlo y detener todos sus sucios planes de una vez"

"Muy bien, cuenta conmigo"

"Gracias" respondió Brandon y entonces los 2 partieron rumbo a casa de Dawn Chamberlain, mientras planeaban lo que iba a hacer, de repente Brandon miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde para ver a su padre en el Boathouse, le pidió a Lucy que lo llevara ahí luego la mando a la casa de Dawn para terminar el trabajo.

Brandon calmo sus ansias de asesino y puso su mejor cara, entro al Boathouse y una gran ovación con la palabra SORPRESA! Se escucho, mas de la mitad de la escuela estaba ahí, el circulo y sobre todo su padre. Brandon camino viendo la decoración de globos en el techo mientras todos le gritaban Feliz cumpleaños y lo abrazaban.

"Te dije que seria muy especial" le dijo Charles y volvió a abrazarlo, sin duda alguna era el mejor cumpleaños que Brandon había tenido y sobretodo mucho mas de lo que podía pedir.

Brandon bailo por un rato con sus amigos hasta que su padre toco una campana en el centro y todo se quedo en silencio.

"Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir aquí, ustedes hacen que mi hijo sea muy feliz y por eso les doy las gracias…. Hijo hoy cumples 17 años y se que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, a si como yo lo estoy…. Te amo Brandon" le dijo Charles, Brandon corrió y volvió a abrazar a su padre mientras los demás aplaudían, luego Diana tomo la palabra.

"Brandon, tu y Adam han sido mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, eres el mejor amigo que pude haber pedido, siempre estas ahí para todos nosotros sin esperar nada a cambio y sabes que te quiero mucho" le dijo Diana, Brandon la abrazo y de nuevo todos volvieron a aplaudir, en ese momento Cassie entro y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de ver a Diana abrazando a Brandon. Minutos después la chica se acerco a Brandon y lo abrazo.

"Siento no haberlo hecho antes, no lo sabia…. Pero FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"

"Lo importante es que estas aquí" le dijo Brandon con una sonrisa, Cassie le devolvió la sonrisa y al ver a Adam se desaparto de el pues había otro motivo de su presencia en la fiesta.

Brandon recordó a Lucy y el asunto de Dawn y se escabullo rápidamente da le fiesta, como había muchos chicos nadie noto su desaparición.

Unos minutos después Brandon se unió a Lucy quien lo esperaba en su auto justo afuera de la casa de Dawn, ella toco el timbre de la casa de Dawn y entro, Brandon se quedo afuera a esperar.

"Dawn, vine a decirte que no voy a ayudarte a encontrar los cristales" le dijo Lucy mirando por la ventana,

" ¿Qué de que hablas? Lucy…." Trato de decirle Dawn y la jalo del hombro, Lucy se dio la vuelta y la rasguño con un cuchillo en el estomago, Dawn grito y en ese momento Brandon entro por la puerta rodeándola por detrás.

"Hola señora Chamberlain"

" ¿Brandon tu que haces aquí?"

" ¿No es obvio? Vine aquí para detenerla"

" ¿De que hablas?"

"Esto es por mi padre maldita bastarda!" le grito Brandon tomando el cuchillo de la mano de Lucy y clavándoselo en el estomago, Dawn cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras Brandon pronunciaba un hechizo, el aliento se fue poco a poco en Dawn hasta que se asfixio.

Entonces Brandon comenzó a reírse, se inclino un poco y le hablo al cuerpo de Dawn

"Nunca debiste meterte con mi familia… perra" le dijo ante la mirada de satisfacción de Lucy luego los 2 salieron rápidamente del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon y Lucy caminaron rápidamente hacia el bosque, no dijeron ni una sola palabra de la muerte de Dawn, pero la mujer pudo sentir algo en Brandon y comenzó hablarle.

" ¿Hay oscuridad dentro de ti desde que naciste?"

" ¿Qué? No como puedes pensar eso"

"Soy psíquica Brandon, puedo sentir lo que hay dentro de ti"

"Bueno no naci con esto, hace mas de 1 mes tuve un accidente y Cassie me dono su sangre, bueno con eso vinieron sus poderes también"

"Eso es raro, pero tiene mucho sentido" le dijo y entonces los 2 se reunieron con el circulo detrás de la casa abandonada, Lucy se acerco a ellos y les pidió que hicieran un circulo alrededor de una fogata y se tomaran de las manos, los chicos lo hicieron y luego Lucy pronuncio un hechizo el cual los demás dijeron a coro con ella, luego de unos segundos después de ir diciendo el hechizo la mayoría empezó a sentirse mal, incluyendo a Cassie y Brandon.

"Algo no se siente bien aquí" dijo Cassie

"Se siente como cuando perdíamos los poderes en el baile de Fire/Ice" dijo Melissa

"El medallón, esta quitándonos nuestros poderes" agrego Brandon, todos se soltaron de las manos y entonces voltearon a mirar a Lucy quien asentía con la cabeza.

"El medallón se alimenta de la magia a su alrededor, es por eso que están poderoso y una vez que tome la suya, tomara la tuya" dijo mirando a Cassie

"Este medallón era de mi padre, lo vi usándolo contra os cazadores hace años y ¿sabes que? Ahora recuerdo lo que dijo…" exclamo Cassie seguido por una palabra en latín, entonces el fuego de la fogata se dirigió hacia Lucy quien logro hacerse para atrás y cayó al suelo, entonces Cassie se acerco y obtuvo información, Lucy trabajaba para los cazadores y sobre todo su padre estaba realmente vivo, Lucy podía sentir su poder pero no sabia donde estaba

"Nunca regreses a Chance Harbor y dile a los cazadores que tengo el medallón y ahora se como usarlo, estaremos listos para ellos" dijo Cassie, Lucy se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, Brandon intento seguirla pero Cassie no lo dejo hacerlo.

Mientras tanto Charles Meade había logrado sedar a Ethan y recuperar el cristal que le había quitado, luego de eso fue a casa de Dawn para advertirla que no volviera a meterse con el, pero toco como 3 minutos y nadie abrió, luego asomo la cara por la ventana y logro ver el cuerpo de la mujer tirado en la sala, a si que uso el cristal y logro abrir la puerta, entro corriendo y puso el cristal en la cabeza de Dawn mientras decía un hechizo y segundos después ella abrió los ojos.

" ¿Dawn estas bien?"

"Tú… tu me salvaste"

"Claro, dios ¿que fue lo que paso?" le dijo Charles ayudándola a levantarse, Dawn hizo una mueca de asco al ver su camisa blanca llena de sangre.

" ¿No lo sabes?" le pregunto con enojo, Charles la miro confundido

"Tu hijo Charles, tu hijo estuvo aquí hace un rato con Lucy la traidora, el me apuñalo Charles! Y lo peor de todo es que me asfixio con un hechizo!" le dijo con enojo, Charles se quedo mudo no tenia palabras para pedirle a Dawn que disculpara a su hijo, ni mucho menos para preguntar si estaba segura, entonces salió corriendo como un loco a su casa.

Brandon acababa de llegar a su casa y sestaba sentado en el sofá pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa noche, entonces escucho la puerta estrellarse y los gritos furiosos de su padre.

"BRANDON¡ BRANDON¡ VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO¡" gritaba Charles, Brandon puso los ojos y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta, la cara de su padre estaba casi azul, sus ojos rojos, realmente nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

" ¿Qué pasa papá?"

" ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Qué demonios hiciste?" le preguntaba Charles mientras lo sacudía muy fuerte, Brandon se desaparto de el rápidamente.

" ¿De que hablas? Yo no hice nada!" le grito y en ese segundo pudo sentir la mano de su padre golpeando su mejilla con algo de fuerza, Charles le había dado una bofetada algo que nunca antes en su vida se había atrevido a hacer, Brandon quedo con la cara volteada al lado izquierdo y entonces volteo a mirarlo con lagrimas en los ojos

" ¿Como pudiste asesinar a Dawn, Brandon?" le preguntaba Charles dejando escapar sus propias lagrimas, estaba tan decepcionado el había convertido a su propio hijo en un asesino, Brandon se sobaba la mejilla

"Lo hice por ti!"

"Yo no te pedí que te convirtieras en asesino por mi, yo nunca quise esto"

"Pues yo no tengo la culpa que seas un estúpido débil que se deja manipular, yo solo quería protegerte!" le grito Brandon, Charles quería darle otra bofetada pero contuvo su mano antes de hacerlo y se puso a darle de golpes a la pared.

"Yo no importo aquí, estoy perdido y tu no debes estarlo" decía una y otra vez, Brandon se limpio las lagrimas y comenzó a reírse irónicamente.

" ¿Qué pasa papi? Solo estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo ¿o no?, digo un muerto mas a lista de los Meade no hará gran diferencia" le dijo con ironía, Charles se acerco peligrosamente a el.

" ¿Estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo? Brandon, mataste a una persona"

"Y tu a 3!" le grito, Charles se le fue encima tomándolo por los hombros pero entonces una presión en su pecho comenzó a sentirse y comenzó a caer de rodillas, Brandon solo lo miraba.

"No vas a volver a tocarme!" le grito sin perder la concentración pues estaba tratando de asfixiarlo también.

"Adelante mátame también" le dijo Charles entre dientes al no entender lo que estaba pasando, luego de eso Brandon le dio in puñetazo fuerte en la cara y Charles quedo inconsciente, Brandon se puso a llorar y a destruir cosas como un loco, estaba arrojando todo a las paredes hasta que se canso, subió a su cuarto e hizo una maleta improvisada y salió corriendo de casa.

Mientras tanto Jake Armstrong acababa de dejar a Cassie en su casa y se dirigió a la suya para hacer algo de lectura ligera de unos hechizos, cuando de su libro de las sombras se desprendió la cubierta, el la abrió y de ella salió un sobre pequeño con las iníciales C.M.

"¿Qué será esto?" se pregunto a si mismo y entonces abrió el sobre y saco un pequeña carta... la cual era de su madre, era una carta de despedida donde declaraba su amor a Charles Meade y donde dejaba claro que había un lazo entre ellos, el siguió leyendo y entonces fue cuando leyó. **"Nuestro pequeño Jake esta creciendo Charles y el va a saber la verdad tarde o temprano, el que eres su padre… Charles este lazo nos unirá para siempre y ahora que soy madre por segunda vez he descubierto que te amo pero no puedo estar mas contigo"** decía la carta… Jake la doblo con fuerza en sus manos mientras se repetía a si mismo en su cabeza.

"El no puede ser mi padre…. El no lo es"

Entonces Jake cerro su libro, lo guardo y luego salió con la carta en la mano dispuesto a ir a pedirle explicaciones a Charles, el no iba a quedarse con la duda.

Jake seguía caminando lo mas rápido que podía atreves de las calles, con las manos metidas dentro de su sudadera negra y la carta hecha bola en una, de pronto choco cara a cara con Brandon.

"Lo siento Jake, no te vi" le dijo el niño sin dejar de mirar al suelo y siguió caminando entonces Jake se dio la vuelta y le hablo.

"Brandon, espera" le dijo, Brandon se giro a verlo, tenia los ojos muy irritados y la cara levemente morada y rosada, Jake se acerco a el.

" ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas bien?"

" ¿Por qué te importa?" le pregunto Brandon rudamente, Jake dejo escapar un bufido

"Solo trato de ser amable niño"

"Lo siento, yo solo…. ¿puedo confiar en ti? Realmente necesito hablar con alguien"

"Pruébame" le dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros, entonces los 2 se sentaron en una banca que había por ahí

"Tengo poderes" susurro Brandon, Jake se rio

"Si lo se, yo también los tengo, todos"

"Si pero no, yo tengo poderes oscuros, como Cassie"

" ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Hace meses cuando Cassie me dio su sangre, también me dio parte de sus poderes" le dijo y Jake se levanto con sorpresa.

"Yo no quería, realmente no quería matar a nadie, solo quería salvar a papá de lo que hizo" le dijo y se puso a llorar, Jake se mordía las uñas y se volvió a sentar, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, no necesitaba mas confirmación… ahora se daba cuenta de lo parecido que era Brandon a el, la conexión y el sentimiento de quererlo proteger como a un niño pequeño

"Esta bien… esta bien Brandy, te creo, solo cálmate"

"Mate a alguien Jake"

"Lo entendí, pero no importa yo también he matado personas antes, mírame… no pasa nada, ya no llores mas por eso" le dijo, Brandon lo miro ojo con ojo.

"Papá me golpeo y quise matarlo también, no puedo volver a casa"

"No tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo ayudarte"

" ¿Como?"

"Conozco personas, personas que pueden ayudarte con tus poderes"

" ¿Cazadores de brujas?"

"Algunos… pero oye no son malos, son amigos míos y puedo ayudarte"

"Esta bien, lo que sea para irnos de aquí" respondió Brandon, Jake asintió con la cabeza y entonces los 2 fueron a la casa de Jake a recoger sus cosas y luego fueron a la estación de autobuses par abordar uno.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras Jake estaba esperando al autobús no dejaba de pensar en que había estado viviendo en una mentira toda su vida, su padre no era quien pensaba y su venganza ahora no tenía ningún sentido, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no guardaba rencor con su madre, ella no era culpable de nada ni siquiera Charles Meade quien era su padre y tenia un hermano menor quien ahora necesitaba su ayuda Cuando por fin pudieron abordar el autobús Jake le cedió a Brandon el lado de la ventana y se sentó.

El autobús arranco y los 2 chicos no se hablaron al menos en la primera media hora hasta que Jake se sintió incomodo e hizo la platica.

" ¿Y dime cuanto poder tienes realmente?"

"No lo se, yo supongo que mucho… después de todo es el poder de Cassie ¿no?"

"Si pero nunca había escuchado que la magia pudiera transferirse de esta forma"

"Ni yo, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera muerto primero"

"No digas eso, no había otra opción…. Nadie te pidió opinión para hacerlo"

"Bueno, eso es cierto pero ¿Por qué estas siendo tan bueno conmigo?"

"Necesitabas ayuda"

"Si, pero toda la vida te la pasaste ignorándome… desde que éramos unos niños tu siempre lo hacías"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Claro que si, es mas recuerdo que cuando tenia 4 años me tiraste de un columpio cuando estaba jugando con tu hermano Nick"

"Si bueno, tal vez fui un poco malo antes pero ahora todo es diferente"

" ¿Por que?"

" ¿Amigo nadie te ha dicho que haces demasiadas preguntas?"

"Si tal vez pero no me importa, solo dime ¿Qué cambio entre nosotros? Digo hace poco besaste a mi novia, no veo que cambio"

"Eso fue solo un beso, no significo nada pues estábamos jugando y es complicado de explicar no puedo decirte lo que cambio, solo paso"

"Pero…"

"Anda ya deja de hablar tanto y trata de dormirte un poco, mañana tendremos un largo día"

" ¿Ahora eres mi hermano mayor o que?" le pregunto con ironía, Jake sonrió pues realmente le parecía cómico que Brandon digiera esas palabras.

Al día siguiente en chance harbor Charles Meade se levanto con un penétrateme dolor en la cabeza, a los pocos segundos las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, impulsivamente corrió a la habitación de su hijo y no encontró nada, abrió el closet y noto que faltaban algunas cosas, entonces encontró un folder azul medio escondido, lo saco y empezó a leer, eran artículos de magia negra y una copia de a línea familiar de los Blackwell y la copia del expediente medico y la transfusión de sangre de Cassie, en ese segundo recordó la sensación de Brandon ahogándolo por 2 vez (la primera fue cuando el niño intento huir del hospital) y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenia poderes oscuros provenientes de Cassie, ¿Cómo no lo note antes? Se pregunto a si mismo y su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos, el hospital, las palabras de su madre, el asesinato de Dawn, todo estaba claro ahora.

Charles se dio el baño mas rápido de su vida, se vistió y entonces salió a la calle para buscar a su hijo, fue al Boathouse y Adam le dijo que no lo había visto en toda la mañana, luego a casa de Cassie y ella le dijo que estaba realmente preocupada pues Jake también había desaparecido la noche anterior pero que era común que eso pasara.

Charles no le dio importancia al hecho de la desaparición Jake y siguió dando vueltas por el pueblo, incluso fue al cementerio con la idea que su niño estaría ahí visitando a su madre, el no estaba ahí y entonces se dejo caer de rodilla delante de la tumba y se puso a llorar desconsolado.

"Lo siento, Elizabeth eche a perder las cosas para nuestro niño…. Nunca quise que todo esto pasara, no quise matar a Amelia ni a Nick, realmente no quise hacerlo, solo quería tener mis poderes otra vez y poder vengarme de los cazadores por tu muerte, lo siento… lo siento yo solo quiero que nuestro hijo regrese y que su vida sea como antes" decía entre sollozos, dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre el pasto, repentinamente una luz blanca rodeo su mirada y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a su esposa fallecida parada frente a el.

" ¿Elizabeth?" le pregunto tembloroso, ella se acerco y le acaricio el rostro.

"Shsh, no llores mas Charles, se que eres una buena persona, eres un buen padre solo cometiste el error de escuchar a Dawn… pero eso no importa ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo"

" ¿Para que?"

"Para recuperar a nuestro bebe, Charles el te ama tanto que sacrifico su propia bondad para salvarte, la forma en que lo hizo no fue la correcta pero sus intenciones son bondadosas"

"Es todo por mi culpa"

"No, tu remediaste tu error cuando reviviste a Dawn, salvaste a Brandon del tormento de ser asesino y con eso te fue otorgado el perdón por todo lo que hiciste"

"No lo merezco" susurro Charles, la mujer volvió a acariciarlo.

"Si lo mereces, Charles tu puedes salvar a Brandon"

" ¿Como? Por favor dímelo"

"Necesitaras el medallón de Cassie y sobre todo tienes que enfrentarte al pasado"

" ¿A que te refieres? ¿A tu muerte?"

"No amor, debes enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tu primer amor"

" ¿Mi primer amor? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No puedo revelártelo, debes descubrirlo por ti mismo pero créeme que cuando halles esa respuesta encontraras la forma de salvar a nuestro hijo, cuídalo mucho" le dijo la mujer, la luz volvió a rodear la mirada de charles y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo frente a la tumba de su mujer

"Gracias" murmuro y entonces se fue.

Mientras tanto Jake y Brandon llegaron a New Salem, un pueblo poco alejado de Chance Harbor, al bajar del autobús, Jake le paso un brazo por los hombros a Brandon y empezó a caminar, el niño lo miraba sin entender.

" ¿A dónde iremos?"

" ¿Otra vez tus preguntitas?"

"Solo quiero saber por que estamos aquí"

"Una bruja llamada Esther vive aquí, es muy poderosa y sabe mucho de magia, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a encontrar como quitarte esos poderes"

" ¿Y luego?"

" ¿Que?"

" ¿Qué va a pasar después? No podemos volver a Chance Harbor"

"No lo haremos, si logramos deshacernos de esos poderes, nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, la casa de mis abuelos esta vacía y podremos vivir ahí"

"Suena genial" le dijo Brandon, entonces los 2 siguieron caminando por n rato hasta que se instalaron en la vieja casa de la familia de Jake.

Mientras tanto Charles Meade utilizo sus recursos de abogado del condado para acceder a las cámaras de seguridad de varios lugares e hizo llamadas a policías conocidos para voletinar la desaparición de su hijo, por la tarde recibió una llamada de un guardia de la estación de autobuses que había escuchado los rumores, el había visto a Brandon la noche anterior.

" ¿Estas seguro que era el? Por favor dime lo que sepas"

"Ayer vi a tu chico subiendo a un autobús con otro chico"

" ¿Otro chico?"

"Si... Si… es ese tal…. Jake, Jake Angstrom" dijo el hombre, Charles se quedo pensativo, Cassie Blake le había dicho que el también había desaparecido, ahora entendía donde podía estar su hijo pero no comprendía que tenia que ver Jake con lo que su esposa le dijo

" ¿Sabes a donde iba el autobús?"

"New Salem"

"Te lo agradezco muchísimo" le dijo Charles y entonces colgó, luego fue a su casa por un par de cosas y abordo un autobús hacia New Salem con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas.

Mientras tanto Jake y Brandon fueron a ver a la bruja Esther, su casa era tretica e inmediatamente que entraron la mujer les sonrió.

"Jake el cazador de brujas redimido y …. ¿Tu tienes poder verdad niño?"

"Hola Esther, de hecho esa es la razón de nuestra visita… necesitamos que nos ayudes a deshacer la oscuridad de sus poderes"

" ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso?"

"Cosas malas han pasado, no quiero tener esto" le dijo Brandon

"Bueno siendo a si, reúnanse conmigo a media noche en el cementerio, conozco un hechizo" les dijo los chicos agradecieron y salieron.

"¿Jake realmente confías en ella?"

"Si y tu también puedes hacerlo, ella es buena y va a ayudarnos" le respondió Jake y siguieron caminando, mientras tanto en Chance Harbor Charles se introdujo en casa de Cassie y logro robar el medallón, luego subió a un autobús y utilizo los poderes del cristal mágico para despejar el camino y fue a si como logro llegar a New Salem por la noche. Continúo haciendo magia con el cristal para rastrear a su hijo.

A media noche, Jake y Brandon se reunieron con la mujer en el cementerio y descubrieron que había sido una trampa, la mujer había llamado a los cazadores de brujas y estos golpearon a Brandon dejándolo inconsciente, Jake intento pelear pero lograron someterlo.

Los cazadores armaron una hoguera con viejas ramas y ataron a Brandon a un árbol.

"Brandon despierta!" le gritaba Jake, quien estaba atado del otro lado del árbol, Brandon despertó con mucha dificultad.

" ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Una trampa, los cazadores están aquí"

" ¿Cómo… que?"

"No te sorprendas tanto Brandon Meade, sabes que la magia oscura debe ser erradicada de este mundo, por un bien mayor" le dijo Elizabeth acercándose a ellos.

"Pero no soy malo" susurro Brandon, ella se rio

"Tal vez pero lo serás, es tu destino"

"Es por eso que morirás antes de que mates a mas gente inocente" le dijo otro cazador acercándose, el saco un encendedor y lo prendió-

"Mateus, por favor no hagas esto" le dijo Jake

"Solo los estoy salvando de ustedes mismos, tranquilos el fuego va a purificar sus almas" les dijo, Brandon cerro los ojos concentrándose en detener al cazador y entonces sus ojos se hicieron negros y logro desatarse, el cazador dejo caer el fuego sobre las ramas pero Brandon lo apago con tan solo murmurar… "ALTO" luego camino hacia el y la bruja y los asesino en un parpadeo, Jake estaba atonito, logro desatarse y corrió hacia el niño.

"Brandon, detente!"

"No, tu alejate!" le grito el niño y lo lanzo contra un árbol, Jake se quedo ahí tirado mirando a Brandon reírse, en ese segundo Charles llego al lugar.

"Hola papá, me preguntaba ¿Cuándo llegarías?" le dijo Brandon sínicamente, Charles intento decir un hechizo pero en un segundo el cristal salió volando de su mano.

"O vamos papi, no arruines mi diversión"

"Brandon, ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Brandon, se ha ido ahora soy mucho mejor, sabes Lucy tenia razón…. Cuando te entregas al poder, una puerta se abre y ahora soy invencible"

"No hijo, yo voy a traerte devuelta"

"Solo si te lo permito" le dijo el niño y entonces una ráfaga de aire apareció, Charles cerro los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió, su hijo ya no estaba, luego se percato de que Jake estaba herido y fue a ayudarlo a levantarse.

" ¿Estas bien muchacho?" le dijo apretando su brazo, Jake se alejo de el

"Todo esto es por tu culpa, no se que le hiciste a Brandon pero si algo le pasa…."

"Oye no se quien demonios te crees para hablarme a si!" le grito el hombre, Jake estaba furioso que saco la carta de su madre y se la lanzo en la cara.

"Ahí esta la respuesta…. Papito" le dijo con ironía, Charles tomo la hoja, la desdoblo rápido y leyó su contenido, estaba en Shock…

" ¿Tu… tu eres mi hijo?" le pregunto con sorpresa

"Eso parece" murmuro Jake, Charles casi se pone a llorar pues los recuerdos del gran amor que tuvo con la madre de Jake vinieron a su mente, la culpa por no haberse enterado y cuidado a su primogénito comenzó a sentirse, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Jake.

"Hijo, hijo mío ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Lo lamento tanto, no tenia idea" le decía, entonces tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo miro de arriba abajo, Jake se mordía los labios buscando que decir pues estaba seguro de que no aria un drama de eso, realmente había querido tener un papá toda su vida y ahora por fin lo tenia, no estaba seguro de si estaba bien pero el abrazo a Charles con fuerza.

"Lo se papá y no te culpo, ni a mamá… ella solo quiso darme una familia aun que no duro mucho, tuve una niñez feliz y ahora que se que te tengo a ti me siento feliz créeme…. pero ahora esto no importa, Brandon es mi hermano y nos necesita"

"Lo se y créeme que juntos vamos a recuperar a tu hermano, para que seamos una familia nueva y pueda compensarte por todos los años que perdimos… lo prometo Jake" le dijo y entonces sonrió, luego los 2 comenzaron a caminar por el pueblo buscando a Brandon y poniéndose al día con información de sus vidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Brandon estaba en la azotea de una casa mirando a todos los autos y a la gente pasar, el sentí un enorme poder dentro y sentía la necesidad de usarlo, por lo que dijo varios hechizos que provocaron muchos disturbios y accidentes.

A la mañana siguiente Jake despertó en un sofá, su padre estaba sentado enfrente mirando el periódico y leyendo los detalles de los repentinos accidentes que estaban pasando, el sabia que se trataba de Brandon, un según después se ´percato de la presencia de Jake.

"Buenos días hijo ¿pudiste dormir?"

"Un poco… ¿Qué ha pasado… Charles?"

" ¿Charles que paso con el papá?" le pregunto pero Jake no respondió nada, Charles suspiro pues era entendible que su hijo aun no lo entendiera, entonces respondió a la pregunta.

"Parece que tu hermano a estado ocupado esta noche, ha habido 10 accidentes automovilísticos, carteles caídos e incendios por toda la ciudad"

"Por dios, necesitamos encontrarlo rápido Charles, los cazadores siguen aquí y están tras el, si lo encuentran van a matarlo"

"O peor, el puede matarlos con tan solo pensarlo"

" ¿Tienes algún plan Charles?"

"Usaremos el medallón de los Blain, se lo robe a Cassie ayer" dijo Charles mostrando el medallón, Jake se lo arrebato de las manos, estaba seguro de que debía llamar a Cassie y contarle pero no lo haría pues su hermano pequeño estaba en riesgo.

"Esta cosa nos quita los poderes, vamos a necesitar al circulo si queremos quitárselos a Brandon"

"No, no es necesario que el circulo se entere, tu y yo podemos usar nuestra magia para ayudar a Brandon, Jake tui hermano a hecho cosas malas y el circulo no debe saberlo nunca"

"Esta bien, yo mas que nadie comprendo lo que es tener un pasado" le dijo Jake, en ese segundo el celular de Charles sonó era de su trabajo, por lo que fue a contestar a la cocina, ese hecho hizo que Jake tomara su celular también y marcara el numero de Brandon, estaba muy seguro de que no iba a responder pero fue todo lo contrario.

"Brandon! Brandon! ¿Eres tu?"

" ¿Jake?... Jake ayúdame por favor, has que pare, has que pare" le decía Brandon desde e otro lado del teléfono, claramente estaba llorando y había pánico en su voz.

"Cálmate… cálmate, dime ¿donde estas?"

"Estoy cerca del parque, ha 2 calles de hecho"

"Muy bien, estoy con tu papá, vamos para haya"

"No!, Jake no confíes en mi papá, no le digas que sabes donde estoy, solo ven tu, ayúdame" le dijo Brandon y entonces corto la llamada, Jake se levanto rápidamente para ir a avisarle a su padre, pero las palabras de su hermano no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente, a si que salió corriendo a la calle.

Charles regreso a la sala unos 5 minutos después y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Jake ya no estaba, lo busco por el apartamento y al ver que no estaba pensó lo peor, entonces tomo su saco y también salió corriendo a buscarlo por las calles.

Una hora después Jake llego al parque y encontró rápidamente a Brandon pues estaba tirado con una rodilla llena de sangre y la ropa rota, corrió a el.

" ¿Brandon estas bien?" le pregunto y lo enredo en un abrazo, en ese segundo Brandon comenzó a reírse como un loco otra vez, Jake se aparto del abrazo.

"No debiste venir" le dijo Brandon y entonces Jake comenzó a sentir el aire yéndose de sus pulmones hasta que quedo inconsciente.

Jake despertó ya era de noche y estaba mirando a las estrellas claramente estaba en una azotea, intento sentarse pero una fuerza lo tiro al suelo otra vez, alzo la vista y observo a Brandon sentado frente a el.

"Brandon… este no eres tu"

"Jake, no seas un idiota… este es mi verdadero yo"

"Claro que no, el Brandon que conozco es un niñito mimado, dulce y que ayuda a todos"

"Cállate!" le grito Brandon y entonces lanzo a Jake contra la pared, luego se acerco a el.

"Tu no me conoces, asesino" le dijo Brandon, Jake lo sujeto de los hombros, Brandon le tomo las manos y le doblo 2 dedos de cada uno, rompiéndoselos, Jake grito de dolor y Brandon solo reía como loco otra vez,

" ¿Lo ves? Este soy yo Jake" le dijo Brandon y en ese momento una fuerza externa lo lanzo por loas aires, cuando Brandon cayo al suelo levanto la mirada y observo a su padre con el cristal mágico en su mano.

"Papá como te gusta entrometerte en mis asuntos"

"Brandon, lo siento no tengo otra opción pero vas a venir a casa conmigo" le dijo Charles y entonces el cristal mágico se ilumino mas, Brandon trato de usar su magia para quitárselo pero no puedo, poco a poco fue asfixiándose también hasta que cayo inconsciente.

Charles corrió primero hacia Jake y lo ayudo a levantarse dándose cue3nta de lo lastimadas que estaban sus manos.

"Jake esto se ve mal, deberíamos…" trato de decir pero el chico lo sujeto por los hombros

"Estoy bien Charles, lo importante es Brandon, no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Jake, Charles corrió hacia su otro hijo, le tomo la cabeza y le puso el medallón de los Bailcon en el cuello.

"Vas a estar bien... Vas a estar bien bebe" le susurro, en eso Jake se acerco y junto a su padre formaron un circulo con Brandon en medio, se sujetaron de las manos y comenzaron a decir el hechizo.

Brandon comenzaba a hacer gemidos de dolor pues sentía que una parte de el se estaba despegando de su ser, entonces comenzó a retorcerse. Cuando todo había terminado Brandon abrió los ojos y Charles se inclino ante el y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

"Papi… papi ¿Qué hice?, soy malo, soy malo" decía Brandon con desesperación mientras lloraba, Charles también lloraba.

"Esta bien papi te tiene…. todo estará bien" le dijo Charles, entonces puso el cristal mágico frente a su hijo y este quedo en transe con la luz, Jake miraba sin entender que pasaba.

"**No recordaras nada de la magia oscura que había en ti, ni nada de lo que hiciste con esos poderes… Olvidaras lo que yo hice mal… ahora duerme… duerme" **dijo suavemente Charles, entonces Brandon cerro los ojos y cayo en sus brazos, Charles volvió a abrazarlo y le quito el medallón de una vez.

" ¿Qué hiciste?" le pregunto Jake

"Me oíste, Jake es por el bien de tu hermano… debes prometerme que no vas a decirle nada, créeme eso le afectaría mucho"

"Esta bien, te lo prometo… el no sabrá nada por mi"

"Bien" respondió Charles entonces tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo cargo hasta el auto, lo dejo ahí dormido en el asiento trasero y llevo a Jake a un hospital pues sus manos estaban realmente lastimadas, Jake no quería ir pero el dolor era insoportable por lo que accedió.

A jake solo le vendaron las manos y le dieron antibióticos para aliviar el dolor, mientras tanto Charles había llevado a Brandon al hotel, paso toda la noche velando su sueño y cuando el niño despertó confundido lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo muy fuerte, eso fue aun mas raro para Brandon.

"También te quiero papá… pero no puedo respirar" le dijo Brandon irónicamente, Charles lo soltó y tenia lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de felicidad por tener a su hijo otra vez.

" ¿Papá que tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Nada bebe, nao pasa nada solo tengo una irritación de ojos pues no dormí mucho" le dijo, Brandon miro el lugar de un lado a otro y se percato que no estaba en su casa.

" ¿Papá donde estamos?"

"¿Qué recuerdas?" le pregunto Charles para a si poder pensar en la respuesta mas apropiada, el niño pensó por unos segundos.

"Jake…. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que viajamos aquí para buscar a una tal Ester"

"Si y te golpeaste la cabeza ayer por eso tal vez no recuerdas pero Jake me llamo y vine enseguida"

" ¿De verdad?... no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, a decir verdad siento que no recuerdo mucho últimamente."

"Estarás bien, Brandon" le dijo Charles con una sonrisa, en ese momento Jake entro con las manos vendadas por la puerta.

"O dios… ¿Jake que te paso?"

"Tuvimos un pequeño accidente ayer pero no te preocupes estoy bien y me alegra que tu también lo estés" le dijo el muchacho, Charles se quedo pensativo por unos segundos y decidió que era el mejor momento para afrontar la verdad.

"Brandon, creo que hay algo mas que debes saber"

" ¿Qué pasa papa?" le pregunto el niño, Charles comenzó a explicarle que antes de conocer a su madre, el había salido con otra mujer y que de ese amor había nacido Jake pero que el no sabia nada de su existencia hasta el día anterior.

"Jake es tu hermano mayor" fue la frase con la que termino su discurso, Jake solo miraba de un lado a otro buscando que decirle al niño, Brandon se mordía las uñas pero se levanto y fue directo a abrazar a Jake.

"A si que esto era lo que cambio entre nosotros hermano" le dijo, Jake correspondió el abrazo.

"Siento no habértelo dicho antes, lo siento Brandon"

"No importa, lo único que me interesa es que eres mi hermano, siempre quise tener uno"

" Deseo cumplido hermanito" le dijo Jake con sarcasmo, Brandon sonrió y entonces Charles se levanto y le paso un brazo a cada uno de sus hijos por los hombros.

"Muy bien niños, tenemos que regresar a casa" les dijo mientras pensaba en como arreglaría todo regresando a Chance Harbor, ¿Cómo convencer a Dawn no decir nada? ¿Cómo regresarle el medallón a Cassie Blake? Y sobre todo había un tema que tenia que tratar con Jake y estaba seguro que lo haría en cuanto pusiera orden en su casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Charles Meade regreso al pueblo con sus hijos y antes de llegar a su casa pasaron a la de Jake para tomar sus cosas, Charles estaba decidido a llevarse a su nuevo hijo a vivir con el, cosa que a Jake no le hacia mucho gracia pues estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo.

" ¿Son todas tus cosas?" le pregunto Charles pues el había estado recogiendo todo por que Jake no podía debido a sus manos lastimadas y Brandon estaba dormido en el auto, Jake asintió con la cabeza pero empezó a quejarse.

"No entiendo por que debo mudarme con ustedes, ya soy mayor y me gusta vivir solo"

"Jake se que eres mayor pero tu eres mi hijo y apenas te e encontrado, necesito que me des la oportunidad de ser tu padre, de ser una familia… tu hermano te necesita también" le dijo Charles, Jake se quedo pensativo acerca de lo mucho que esto sonaba a una mala idea.

Minutos después ambos salieron de la casa y al dirigirse al auto se encontraron cara a cara con Cassie.

"Jake volviste…. Hola señor Meade"

"Hola Cassie, los dejare solo… te espero en el auto" le dijo Charles al chico y comenzó a caminar con las cosas de Jake hacia el auto, Cassie lo miro muy confundida

" ¿Qué ha pasado? Esas eran tus cosas" pregunto Cassie

"Si bueno, han pasado muchas cosas esta semana, es bastante larga y rara la historia creo que no es el mejor momento para contarla"

"Ok, pero ¿estas bien?, tus manos…. ¿supiste algo de Brandon? El desapareció también y..."

"Si, de hecho Brandon y yo estuvimos en un viaje estos días,… tuve un pequeño accidente con el por eso me lastime las manos, pero el esta bien bueno Cassie tengo que irme después hablamos" le dijo Jake y camino hacia el auto, el realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie de ese tema por el momento.

Mas tarde Brandon despertó en su propia cama, se dio una ducha rápida y no dejaba de tener la sensación de que había espacios de tiempo perdidos en su mente, luego bajó a la cocina a buscar comida y ahí se encontró con su padre.

"Hijo, se suponía que debías descansar un poco mas, aun estas débil"

"Estoy bien papá, tranquilo…. Mejor dime ¿Qué ha pasado con Jake?"

"Tu hermano estaba exhausto, deje sus cosas en su nuevo cuarto y ahora esta dormido" le explico Charles, Brandon dejo escapar un bufido y Charles lo miro indignado.

"Lo siento papá, es solo que suena raro… Mi hermano, realmente voy a necesitar acostumbrarme"

"Si lo se, también debo acostumbrarme a tener otro hijo" le dijo Charles y entonces le preparo de comer algo rápidamente a su hijo, luego llamo a su trabajo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y a si era.

"Papá, ¿podría ir a ver a mis amigos?" le pregunto el niño, Charles volteo a mirarlo y suspiro fuertemente.

"No lo se Brandon, no creo que sea lo mas conveniente ahora"

" Papá por favor, necesito verlos, hablarles de lo de Jake, ellos tiene que saberlo, después de todo ambos estamos en el circulo" le dijo el niño, Charles volvió a pensarlo pues aun tenia miedo de que alguien le digiera algo malo a su hijo y este se diera cuenta de lo que no recordaba pero otra parte el sabia que tenia un asunto importante que tratar con Jake y no podía dejarlo esperar mas.

"Muy bien, puedes ir a verlo pero llega antes de las 11 Brandon"

"Muy bien, es suficiente tiempo para mi, gracias papá" le dijo el niño y salió corriendo de la casa, Charles sonrió levemente y se quedo en la sala para seguir pensando en lo que debía hablar con Jake.

Unos minutos después Charles subió a la nueva habitación de su hijo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jake solamente en ropa interior sentado en la cama.

" ¿No sabes tocar?" le pregunto Jake, Charles camino con una sonrisa sínica dentro de la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a el.

"Primer día y ya ¿vamos a tener mas problemas?"

"Yo no pedí venir aquí, tu me obligaste"

"Jake controla tu tono, ya tienes suficientes problemas, no lo empeores"

" ¿De que diablos estas hablando?"

"Estoy hablando de lo que paso la otra noche, Jake saliste corriendo sin avisarme que tu hermano te había llamado, el casi te mata"

"Pero no lo hizo!"

"Pudo hacerlo con tan solo pensarlo, Jake el te rompió los dedos y todo por que no confiaste en mi, pusiste tu vida en peligro"

"No seria la primera vez" susurro el chico

"Lo se, estoy al tanto de tus actividades como cazador de brujas, lo que trato de decirte e4s que yo no voy a permitir que esas cosas pasen otra vez, ahora tienes un papá que se preocupa y que va a cuidarte, pero también uno que va a corregirte" le dijo Charles, el chico no hablaba hasta que sintió a su padre jalándolo por el brazo.

" ¿Qué… que estas haciendo?" pregunto con miedo, Charles no respondió nada simplemente le dio un fuerte tirón y 2 segundos lo tenia sobre sus rodillas, Jake trato de levantarse pero Charles era mucho mas fuerte que el y lo empujo hacia abajo.

"Charles ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? No me puedes hacer esto!" le grito Jake, Charles no respondió nada e inmediatamente comenzó el castigo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Charles, suéltame… suéltame!" le gritaba Jake con furia, Charles se la paso pegándole fuertemente por unos 3 minutos antes de hablarle.

"Esto es para que aprendas a que tus acciones malas tienen consecuencias, se que eres mayor pero no me importa, eres mi hijo y tengo la obligación de castigarte cuando tus acciones te pongan o pongan a alguien mas en peligro" le explicó Charles y de un tirón le bajo los calzoncillos negros que llevaba puesto.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Hay… Charles, déjame, déjame… lo siento se que estuvo mal pero no merezco esto!"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

" ¿Entonces que mereces Jake?" le pregunto Charles, el chico no pudo contestar nada y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, eran lagrimas de frustración al sentirse tratado como un niño pero a la vez eran de dolor.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Sigo esperando Jake" le dijo Charles mie4ntras le daba un ráfaga de rápidas y duras nalgadas, Jake no pudo contenerse mas.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho… se que fui malo, merezco esto… papá, lo siento" le dijo Jake, Charles se alegro de oír a su hijo diciéndole papá otra vez, a si que le dio 10 nalgadas mas y se detuvo, le acomodo los Bóxers y lo puso de pie.

Jake lloraba y se frotaba el trasero por lo que Charles se levanto y lo estrecho en un abrazo muy consolador.

"Esta bien, Jake… esta bien, papá te tiene"

"Perdóname, soy malo"

"Claro que no, tu salvaste la vida de tu hermano también hijo" le dijo Charles y no dejo de abrazarlo hasta que estaba totalmente calmado, entonces fue Jake quien se aparto del abrazo.

"No volverá a pasar, lo juro" le dijo, Charles le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro

"Ese es mi muchacho…. Ahora hijo quiero prometerte que voy a dar todo mi esfuerzo para que esta nueva relación funcione y espero lo mismo de ti" le dijo Jake asintió

"No me gusto tener que hacerte esto, pero espero que te quede muy claro que lo voy a seguir haciendo cada vez que lo necesites, no me importa la edad que tengas, ni si te gusta o no…. Yo soy el papá aquí y yo pongo las reglas"

"Si papá, lo entiendo"

"Bien, ahora si quieres salir a la calle, eres libre para hacerlo… me serviría mucho que trajeras a tu hermano a casa… esta con el circulo"

"Ok, yo me encargo" respondió Jake mientras tomaba su pantalón de la cama, Charles sonrió y salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a su hijo.

Mientras tanto Brandon había estado en el Boathouse hablando con Faye y diana de los últimos acontecimientos del pueblo, al parecer Cassie había perdido el medallón de su padre y los espíritus de las brujas muertas habían ido tras ellos., también el que ahora todos ya tenían pareja, Faye y un tal Lee, Diana y Callum, Cassie y Adam fue lo que mas tomo por sorpresa al chico quien no dijo nada pues el estaba superando a Cassie muy bien.

Más tarde este chico llamado Callum apareció en el Boathouse y se llevo a Diana a una fiesta, Faye y Brandon decidieron seguirlos pues temían por la seguridad de su amiga.

Esa noche Jake estaba en busca de su hermano cuando pasó por el muelle y se dio cuenta de la presencia de un barco perteneciente a los cazadores, se acerco a ver y fue capturado por uno de ellos quien lo introdujo al barco donde vio a Cassie inconsciente y atada y se encontró con el líder de los cazadores de brujas, un sujeto llamado Ebhen.

"Jake, vaya pensé que habías muerto pequeño traidor"

"Ebhen, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine por el regreso de John Blackwell, el padre de tu amiga"

" ¿Blackwell esta vivo?" pregunto Jake, entonces el cazador le explico toda la situación, Jake pensó en una solución fácil para salvar a Cassie.

"Yo te daré a John Blackwell, solo deja ir a Cassie"

" ¿Es un trato?"

"Tienes mi palabra, yo te lo entregare" dijo Jake, el cazador lo dejo ir por lo que el salió corriendo y en el camino le mando un mensaje con mucha dificultad (por lo de sus manos) a su hermano.

"_**Brandon Trae al circulo al muelle, los cazadores tiene a Cassie" **_era lo que decía, Brandon leyó el mensaje mientras estaba saliendo de rescatar a Diana de la fiesta de Callum y se lo reenvió a Adam para que se enterara por lo que el, Faye y Diana se dirigieron rápidamente al muelle.

Para Jake no fue tan difícil encontrarse con John Blackwell pues el sujeto estaba por todo el pueblo buscando a Cassie, el se acerco a John.

" ¿Quién eres tu niño?" le pregunto el hombre

"Soy Jake Armstrong, pero lo mas importante yo se donde esta tu hija"

" ¿Donde esta Cassie?"

"Los cazadores la tienen, puedo llevarte a donde ella esta sígueme" le dijo Jake, John asintió con desconfianza y lo siguió pues el podía sentir que ese chico era parte del mismo circulo de su hija, minutos después los 2 ya estaban dentro del barco de los cazadores, quienes los dejaron pasar sin mayor obstáculo para que Ebhen los viera, el sujeto sonrió cuando lo hizo, el tenia a Cassie atada junto a el.

"Hola Blackwell… me recuerdas"

"Ebhen, me gustaría no hacerlo…. Dame a mi hija"

"Puedes llevártela, a cambio de Jake" le dijo irónicamente, Jake camino hacia el y este empujo a Cassie con su padre, John la saco ahí rápidamente.

"Tenemos que regresar, no podemos dejar a Jake ahí"

"El estará bien" le dijo, pero Cassie se soltó de su mano, tomo una vara en sus manos.

" ¿Cassie que estas haciendo?"

"No lo se" le dijo la chica pues al parecer no tenia control de su cuerpo, ella doblo la rama y John cayo al suelo gritando de dolor. Mientras tanto los cazadores ataron a Jake de sus manos lastimadas y lo sacaron al bosque.

" ¿Por qué dejaron ir a Blackwell?" les pregunto, Ebhen se burlo

"Cassie se encargara de matarlo…. Y yo a ti" le dijo y comenzó a pegarle, Jake cayo al suelo y cuando Ebhen estaba por pegarle con una vara, escucho el grito de Brandon.

"Aléjate de el!" grito Brandon, Ebhen volteo a mirarlo y se dio cuenta de la presencia del circulo completo, entonces ellos se concentraron y Ebhen salió disparado contra una rama que se clavo en el estomago, la escena era horrible per Adam y Brandon corrieron a levantar a Jake.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Brandon tomándole la cara, jake asintió ante la mirada confusa de todos, entonces Brandon dijo un hechizo y las esposas se quitaron de las muñecas de Jake, quien cayo en un abrazo con Brandon.

"De acuerdo ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Acaso ustedes 2 están juntos?" pregunto Faye

"No, no Jake y yo… somos hermanos" respondió Brandon

" ¿Que?¡" preguntaron todos a coro

"Eso no importa ahora, tenemos problemas mas graves" dijo Jake señalando que el cuerpo de Ebhen había desaparecido, en eso el grito de John los hizo correr, para cuando el circulo lo encontró observaron que Cassie estaba bajo un hechizo que la hacia tratar de matar a su padre, el circulo logro romperlo con un hechizo.

Unos minutos después Brandon miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 10: 30 su padre iba a matarlo si llegaba tarde.

"Jake, vámonos… es tarde papá va a matarnos" le dijo y entonces los 2 salieron corriendo como locos hacia su casa, dejando al circulo. Eran las 10 para las 12 cuando los 2 chicos llegaron a su casa, su padre ya los estaba esperando algo enojado en la puerta.

" ¿Qué paso con ustedes? Hace casi 1 hora que debían haber llegado!" les grito, Brandon suspiro fuertemente pues estaba muy cansado.

"Papá, por favor no te enojes no lo hicimos a propósito, tuvimos un problema con el circulo y los cazadores, casi nos matan" le explico Brandon, eso tranquilizo el enojo de Charles pero activo su preocupación.

" ¿Están bien?"

"Si, si… no paso nada Jake salvo a Cassie"

"Pero tu me salvaste" le dijo Jake a Brandon, ambos se sonrieron y su padre los abrazo.

"Me alegra que estén bien" les dijo, segundos después se separo del abrazo y les dio una palmadita en el trasero a cada uno.

"Es tarde suban a dormir" les dijo, los 2 chicos sonrieron y le dieron las buenas noches antes de subir por las escaleras.

Cerca de la 1 de la madrugada Charles se fue a dormir, con una sonrisa en el rostro pues era la primera vez en meses que dormiría tranquilo por su pequeño Brandon y ahora por su pequeño Jake también, ahora era un padre orgulloso de una nueva familia.


End file.
